


Lebenslänglich

by Eleanor_Lavender



Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Summary: Letztens kam mir der Gedanke 'Was würden Boerne und Thiel eigentlich zur Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen?' Und aus mir wirklich! völlig! unerklärlichen Gründen (ich kann meine interne Argumentationskette nur noch bis zum Punkt 'Plüschhandschellen' nachverfolgen) wurde dann das hier daraus. 100% albern mit einer großen Prise bitte-nicht-ernst-nehmen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 3





	Lebenslänglich

Eines Morgens im schönen Münster, zu ziemlich früher Stunde:  
"Team 1 in Position."  
"Team 2 in Position."  
"Team 3 in Position."  
"Okay, Licht im Schlafzimmer geht an, es geht los."

Einige Augenblicke später:  
"Licht im Badezimmer. Team 3, wie lange braucht ihr für die Haustür?"  
"Wir haben 'nen Nachschlüssel, also nur Sekunden."  
"Verstanden, bleibt in Position."

Gute 20 Minuten später:  
"Licht im Bad aus, Fenster wird gekippt. Licht in der Küche geht an."

Eine weitere Viertelstunde später:  
"Wieder Licht im Bad, Team 3, geht ihr schon rein?"  
"Team 3 geht rein, jetzt alle Mann erhöhte Bereitschaft!"  
"Licht im Bad wieder aus, ich sehe Bewegung im Schlafzimmer."  
"Verstanden, Team 3 bereit für Zugriff. Team 1, könnt ihr beide Fenster im Blick behalten?"

Später:  
"Team 1, sind die immer noch im Schlafzimmer zugange?  
"Bestätigt, Team 3. Moment, jetzt Licht aus!"  
"Fenster im Bad wird geschlossen, jetzt geht's los!"  
"Team 2 zurück zum Fahrzeug!"  
"Team 2 im Fahrzeug bereit."  
"Team 1 aufschließen zu Team 3."  
"Verstanden, Team 3, rücken auf."  
"Zügig! Licht im Flur geht an!"  
"Zugriff! Zugriff!"

**Author's Note:**

> Letztens kam mir der Gedanke 'Was würden Boerne und Thiel eigentlich zur Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen?' Und aus mir wirklich! völlig! unerklärlichen Gründen (ich kann meine interne Argumentationskette nur noch bis zum Punkt 'Plüschhandschellen' nachverfolgen) wurde dann das hier daraus. 100% albern mit einer großen Prise bitte-nicht-ernst-nehmen.


End file.
